The Savage Ripper & Will Graham & The Chesapeake Ripper
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: How is Will's nephew involved with The Chesapeake Ripper and what does his arrival have to do with the return of The Savage Ripper. What secrets does Will Graham nephew hide?.


The Savage Ripper & Will Graham & The Chesapeake Ripper

Mykolas Graham showed his fake FBI badge to the junior police office and slipped under the yellow crime scene tape to see his uncle with a handsome middle thirties man who was walking to interpreting the evidence but in reality he is able to assume the state of mind a murderer has after visiting the crime scene and recreates the thinking as well as the actions with himself as the killer in order to understand more about them. Just like he was able to do but Mykolas could take it one step further as he was already had a state of mind of a murderer and could better understand the killer's masterpiece more than his uncle ever could. Unfortunately for Will the ability to do this shows profound risk to his psyche and can lead to psychological issues. Which Mykolas was the opposite he could absorb the information without damaging his mind in the long run because he accepted who he is but his weak minded uncle could bear the thought of being or becoming a monster that was growing within.

He walked into the house and smirked at the scene and closed his eyes as he shivered in delight watching the parents grieve for their mangled daughter that was so disfigure she was barely recognisable.

He watched the seen play out in his mind as a grin spread across his face and out loud enough for everyone to hear "This is my masterpiece".

Will turned around and his eyes narrowed and hissed "Michael what are you doing here?. Does you father know your here bothering me while I am interpreting the evidence!". He said walking over to him looking clearly in a bad mood.

Mykolas raised an eyebrow "No need uncle Will. I already have and there is no need to display such hostility towards me just because your not sleeping and your mind is crumbling under the pressure at doing this job. You should really be more careful with that mind of yours it's such a fragile unbalanced thing. You get to close to your work and then absorb the state of mind of the killer's into your own psyche. Which only leads to self destruction in the end you could very well re-create your own masterpiece and not be consciously aware of it".

Will yelled "Don't psychoanalyze me!. I am not going to play your little mind games Michael so you can manipulate me".

Mykolas arched and eyebrow and gave him an innocent look "Oh come now Uncle I can't help myself I was simply observing you out of concern for my dear beloved uncle".

Will laughed humourlessly "Don't bullshit me Michael. You don't care for anyone except yourself. You are a psychopath and one day I will have to interpret your designs".

Mykolas rolled his eyes "Now Uncle that wasn't very nice. I am not a psychopath father had me tested. I merely have psychopathic traits that I use to my advantage. Unlike you dear Uncle I can separate myself from those who committed this piece of art work and merely observe as a second person in the room while you absorb the killer's mind and react his murders. Unwise William especially with your deteriorating mind. Now since I am here I might as well inform you the father over there committed this brutal vicious act".

The father looked at him enraged with his fist clenched "How dare you!. I would never do such a thing to my baby girl. I loved her and you come into my home you little bastard and accuse me of murdering my beloved child!".

Jack narrowed his eyes "Will remove your nephew from my crime scene".

Michael smirked "I can prove it. The father sees women as objects his possessions that he can do what he wants with them without fear of consequence. He feels powerless and inadequate, despite his successes in life. He was abused as a child and blames everyone one else for his problems because of his relationship with his father.

The Domestic abuse started when the mother was pregnant with a female rather than a male that he wanted and because he didn't have control over what sex he wanted the child to be he took it out on his wife blaming her for having a female on purpose instead of a male. If you look in his record you will see repeated calls to the police for Domestic violence acts but then find that the women and his wife withdrew their statements in fear.

Look at the mother the way see looks at him see is clearly terrified and submissive to him. I bet she only spoke when he gave her a gesture and was couched on what to say. She is trying to maintained a distance in fear that he will suddenly snap and strike her. The way she is fidgeting with her sleeve suggest she has an injury to her arm that she is trying to hide. As to why he killed his daughter she had enough of his abuse and stupidity stood up to him while he was in a drunk rage trying to control her mother. She wouldn't of been able to put up much of a fight as she is clearly weaker and scrawny most likely from an eating disorder to cope with the years of abuse.

I would stay because of the blooded fingernails that she had scratched his back when he started beating her trying to defend herself not that it did much good. If you do a scraping underneath her fingernails will come back as her father's DNA. If you loved her as much as you said you did which is highly unlikely then you wouldn't mind giving the police a DNA sample and let us see your back?".

The man suddenly grabbed his wife and wrapped his arm around her throat with a piece of broken glass in his hand. "You're right I did kill her but It was my intention she wouldn't listen to me and do what she was told. She threatened to call the police and tell them everything. I couldn't let her do that they would understand why I had to treat them the way I do". He snarled

Mykolas yawned lazily and approached the man was gripped his wife tighter "Stay back! Or I swear I will slit her throat!". He said with shaky hands.

Jack shouted seriously "Will get your nephew back here!".

Will hissed "Michael if you don't follow Jack's orders then I am going to ring your father and he will deal with your reckless dangerous behaviour. He'll send you back to boarding school!".

Mykolas snorted "He can't because father is dead...Now stop being an idiot and let me deal with this. If you want to then slit her throat. I'm not going to stop you after all she is merely a traumatised woman why would I care if she lived or died?".

The man blinked "You understand what I was trying to do?".

Mykolas nodded "Of course I do. Woman need a man to control them or they will take advantage of our love and manipulate us to get what they want and then they think they can do what they want by cheating on us and blaming us for their problems". He said getting closer to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't you agree?" he said with a sadistic smirk as the man nodded "Yeah kid your right they think just because they are female they can do what they want to hell what we think".

The woman was crying and trembling and Mykolas then took his hidden piece of broken glass out of his pocket and stabbed him in the side and then broke the man's arm and took the weapon out of his hand and throw it to the other side of the room and then kneed the man in the groin and punched him in the face knocking him out.

He picked the wife up into his arms as she wept into his shoulder he glared at her and held back the urge to sneer and watched with amuse me as Will looked at him in shock and denial as Hannibal looked at him with lust and with hidden danger. Mykolas could see that Hannibal was just like him a killer in sheep's clothing. He gave him a wolfish grin and winked seductively at him and then rolled his eyes as Jack came over to him and started yelling and lecturing him and then offered him a job which he accepted. Just to have some fun with bothering Will.

He watched as the mother went into the ambulance and suddenly Will came out looking furious "I want to speak with you now!" He roared as the other officers all patted Michael on the back they stepped back in surprise at the murderous look on his uncle's face.

Mykolas sighed "What is it Uncle?".

Will screamed "You know damned what!. Why did you say that your father is dead?. And you have yet to answer why you are here!. Where is your mother?".

Jack Crawford came over and placed a hand on Mykolas shoulder "Calm down Will. You yelling at the boy won't help you get the answers you want".

Mykolas sighed heavily again "He died two weeks ago committed suicide. My mother died two years ago she had lung cancer. I knew before she did and when I told her she didn't not to get treatment and died showily and painfully as it was advanced and their would of been nothing the doctors could of done for her. She knew she was dying and my father couldn't deal with it. He blamed me for her cancer and drank to cope with his grieving. I loved her Will don't you dare question how I felt for her because she accepted me for who I was even after all the shit I put her through she still loved me and supported my decisions. I wouldn't deny that I am not glad that he died because the bastard deserved to suffer a worse fate then he got off with. He is lucky I didn't end his miserable life before then. He pushed me to my limit and when he died I was days away from killing him myself. I will never forgive him nor will I ever forget what he did to me. I don't care if he was you're older brother he treated me like shit because he saw the monster within me which you deny that grows within you. And to why I am here my mother gave my guardianship to you as my only living relative you are charged with taking care of my basic needs for another 2 years when I am no longer Regulus as a minor at twenty one . We are stuck with each other and I know for some reason or another you hate me because I am what you fear to become a monster. I am treating to survive in a world full of sheep and I have to deal with my gift like you have to deal with yours. Don't think for one second your the only one with probe because I have a shit load underneath the surface at least I can contain my insanity while you allow yours to consume you. It is the price of our imagination and at least you won't have to look alone".

Hannibal spoke "Hello Michael, my name is and I am your uncle's psychiatrist and his friend and hopefully with time yours".

Mykolas closed his eyes briefly with a small smile "Hello, my name is Mykolas and I am Will's nephew and I am not accustom to friends they are a weakness which can be used to manipulate someone who grows attached to them but I think I will grow accustom to your company . You have such a beautiful accent it reminds me of home".

Suddenly Abigail came up and smiled as a blush came to her face as Mykolas took her hand and kissed it "Galite paragauti pakankamai gera valgyti mano mažai ėriukų. Dar matau, esate plėšrūnas užmaskuoti kaip mano brangūs dėdė neigia kad yra auginimo per jam gaila, atliekų tiek daug potencialo. Būkite atsargūs ar kažkas panašaus pats galėtų būti klaida jums grobį ir sunaikino jums". Translated _You taste good enough to eat my little lamb. Yet I can see you are a predator in disguise like my dear uncle denies that is growing within him such a shame you waste so much potential. You should be more careful or someone like myself could have mistake you for prey and devoured you._

Abigail looked flustered "You're sweet. My name is Abigail Hobbs I am training with the FBI. Are you Will Graham's son you look very much alike?".

Will snorted "He was my elder brother's son and his name is Mykolas but it's easier to just call him Michael and don't fall for his seductive charm he's intentions are not honourable".

Hannibal smirked "Iš tiesų jei jums buvo nustatyti SURIS jaunų Abigail. Tai būtų daug avių patenkinti vilkas tokie kaip pats save". Translated_ Indeed if you were all set to devour young Abigail. It would take many sheep to satisfy a wolf such as yourself._

Will rolled his eyes "Fantastic just what I need for you both to talk in a lanuage no one else but yourselves can understand. You're mother used to do the same when she insulted me or was ranting about something".

Mykolas shrugged "What can I say at least I have privacy without you interrupting me with being insulted or questioned whether my intentions are honourable or not. Besides only can understand me".

Hannibal smirked at the hidden meaning with can understand me "Of course. After all we have much in common which we should discuss in further detail.. perhaps another time in a session".

Mykolas raised an eyebrow in question "Session?".

Jack interrupted "You are nineteen years old and you stabbed a man with a piece of glass before knocking him out...If you want to work alongside your uncle and I need to know how unstable and broken you are. I can't have you getting too close like you Uncle has. You've observed the side effects of what this job can do to people especially like your uncle. A Psychological profile would be best and can sign off once I am asured that you can handle this line of work".

Mykolas growled "I will not have someone else roaming freely inside my mind . I already have my psychological profile from when I was sixteen after I killed a burgalar that had held two children hostage after shooting their parents in front of them".

Jack looked surprised when Mykolas handed him a file which he took and read out loud

**Name:** Mykolas Graham **Born:** 23rd October 1982 **Age:** 19

**Mother:** Ophelia Graham (Deceased: Natural Causes) **Father:** Nicolas Graham (Deceased: Suicide)

**Uncle:** Willam Graham (Alive Legal Guardian) ** Nationality:** Lithuanian American

**Occupation:** -

**Studied:** Psychology/Crimology/Combat Medical Training/Chemist/Drama/Art/Forensic science/Hospitality/ History/ Marital Arts/Criminal Profiling.

**Marital Arts: **Basic Soldier Training/Bando/Skilled hunter/Combato/Skilled sniper

**Lisenced:** Gerber Mark II & Colt M1911 & Glock 23

**Criminal Record: **12th August (Possession of of a class B drug) (Age 12)

16th August (Possession of Illegal Weapon) (Age 12)

14th Feburary (Explosive Materials recovered in bedroom) (Age 13)

3rd March (Grand Theft Auto) (Age 14)

27th September (Computer Crime hacking into a high profile government website) (Age 15)

29th September (Aggravated battery) (Age 15)

2nd October (Arson) (Age 15)

18th October (Burglary) (Age 15)

21st November (Drug Possesion of a class A drug) (Age 16)

11th December (Vandalism) (Age 16)

23rd June (Disorderly Conduct-Under age intoxication) (Age 16)

14th July (Aggravated battery) (Age 16)

23rd October (Drug Manifuctioning) (Age 17)

17th April (Aggravated battery with intent to murder) (Age 18)

24th June (Bribery) (Age 18)

16th July (Aiding and Abetting) (Age 18)

**Medical Record: **

Assulted by after a robbery gone wrong (Age 10) - Shot in the shoulder

Drug intoxicated (Age 12) - Cannabis

Drug intoxicated (Age 12)- LSD

Aggravated Assult (Age 14) - Internal Bleeding

Alcohol intoxicated (Age 15)

Drug overdose (Age 16) - Cocaine

Psychosis (Age 16) - Caused by LSD

Suspected Child abuse (Age 17) - 3 broken ribs and a fractured wrist

Suspected Child abuse (Age 17) - A black eye and servere brusing to left side

Attempted Suicide (Age 18) - Servere lacterions to both wrists

Self inflicted injuries (Age 18)- Major lacterions to arms

Suspected Child abuse (Age 18)- Servere lash marks on back with signs of older scarring

Suspected Child abuse (Age 18)- Broken nose, 7 broken fingers, crushed knuckles, spilt lip and broken jaw

Suspected Child abuse (Age 19)- 2 broken ribs, Severe blood loss, Mild concussion, Seizer, Induced Coma, Swelling on brain, 2nd degree burns caused by cigarette, infected injuries on back and extensive bruising on front body (3 Weeks ago)

**Herotic displays:**

Shot after saving a pregnant prostitue from a gang of criminals killed 3 with father's gun at ten

Went undercover and was kidnapped willingly by a serial killer who cannibalised his victims after 72 hours of torture and killed the serial killer after being forced fed the killer's last victim and broken every bone in the killer's body and claimed he fell down the stairs a couple of times but was given a warning for unnessary violence at fourteen.

Save two children at sixteen when a robbery when wrong and decapitated the burglar with his hands by twisting off the felons head.

Saved an elderly woman from a burning building after leaving the stove on at sixteen

Helped police capture a mass murderer at Seventeen

Killed an armoured gun man who had killed a police officer at eighteen

Saved the life of a child who had stopped breathing at nineteen

Delivered a baby while locked in an elevor for ten hours after de fusing a bomb in the building before bomb sqad arrived at nineteen.

**Psychological profile **

Extremely high intellgence, extermely observant, possesses creative imagination, disguard for authority, inability to properly deal with emotions, inability to properly deal with bordem. Constant need to intimidate others and repress emotions, strong ability to empathize with killers, strong ability to keep calm in the face of danger.

Tendency to bottle up anger until it is released in outbursts under the guise of bravery or justice. Psychopathic traits and tendencies with borderline personality disorder and mild PTSD. He would either become an incredible detective and homicide investigator or a criminal mastermind with no chance of capture . He is stable at the best of times but has moments of true psychopathic nature and insanity and can be a risk to himself and others when he is in this unstable state of mind. His mind is remarkable and unpredictable he will only show you what he wants you to see. His mind will start to shut down when he is bored or doing something simple with much thought process to it. He needs something to anchor him and keep him stable he uses illegal substances in order to function when he isn't occupied for a certain amount of time and regularly self harms in order to keep in control I advise that he finds someone who he can trust and give his control to willingly in order to regain control of his mind and self. Trust does not come easily to him. When he sleeps it is highly advise that he is not disturbed or touched as with his extensive training he would killer first and ask questions later. He needs constantly in his life someone to teach him how to live instead of survive. He can be masochistic at times and also sadistic and finds peoples weaknesses and vulnerabilities amusing to exploit and entertain himself with.

Jack looked at Mykolas with pity making him snarl and yelled at them to stop looking at him with such unpleasant emotions.

Will placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder "I'm sorry. I didn't know that my brother had changed so much. He always told me about the negetive things about you and not about why you are the way you are".

Mykolas groaned "Stop. I do not need anyones sympathy or pity. It is a disgusting human emotion and I don't want it. I am fine I've dealt with it now is that good enough for you ?".

Jack looked at him sternly "Yes but you will be going to sessions with he will keep you stable and balanced when I am sending you into dark places. It will help me sleep better knowing I am not going to break you. You have suffered terribly and I need to know I won't tip you over the edge. You are a lethal weapon and if not in the right hands you will become a threat to everyone and yourself".

Hannibal smiled "I thought you wanted to have some company Mykolas?. God forbid we become friendly with each other. If I can help Will I am sure I will succeed with stabilizing you. Come over to mine tonight for dinner".

Mykolas smirked "Thank you for the offer but it isn't up to myself but my guardian".

Will rolled his eyes "You wouldn't listen to me even if I was against it you'd do it anyway. Just to annoy me. would you mind if you watched over Michael until I set up a room for him and get supplies he will need while living with me for the next few years. I don't trust him to be by himself after I've learnt all this". He said politly.

Hannibal smiled "Of course Will. That is what friends are for. Come Mykolas and I'll make you something for you to eat".

Mykolas nodded and followed Hannibal to his car and cringed at the thought of sitting in his expensive car especially since his wounds on his back were bleeding through his bandages. He didn't want to be rude and get his blood all over Hannibal car. He stopped as Hannibal opened the door for him " aš esu šiek tiek sužeisti ir aš nenoriu būti grubus ir sugadinti savo automobilį su mano kraujas. Apgailėtina kiaulių moteris susigrąžintos mano nugaros ir atnaujinta senų žaizdų ir iš apie tai manote mano kraujas yra seeping tvarsčius".

Translated _ I am slightly injured and I don't wish to be rude and ruin your car with my blood. The pathetic pig of a woman clawed my back and re-opened old wounds and by the feel of it my blood is seeping through my bandages._

Hannibal stopped and looked at Mykolas and spoke softly "Nesijaudinkite, Mykolas. Tiesiog gauti ir aš susidoroti su automobilio vėliau. Mes turime jums atgal į mano namus buvo galiu spręsti savo esamą žaizdos ant nugaros. Jo kvapas yra kraujavimas gana blogai ir aš dar turiu pirmosios pagalbos rinkinys ant manę yra nėra svarbūs kraujo išeina su šiek tiek pastangų mano pusės". Translated _Don't worry Mykolas. Just get in and I will deal with the car later. We need to get you back to my home were I can deal with your existing wounds on your back. By the smells of it you are bleeding rather badly and I haven't got a first aid kit on car is of no importance blood comes out with a little effort on my part._

Mykolas nodded and got in carefully not to further injury is already wounded back. Hannibal got in and drove off into the distance.

Mykolas lend forward and closed his eyes going into his mind as pain fared up and his eyes watered as he growled lightly at the pain the woman had caused.

Hannibal asked remotely concerned "How are you holding up Mykolas?".

Mykolas answered with an emotionless voice as he detached himself from his body "Fine . Don't worry about me I'll dealt with far worse than a little scratched back".

Hannibal smirked "I would hardly referr to re-opened whip marks as a little scratch Mykolas. You have a very high pain tolrance but then again you enjoy giving and taking pain don't you". He said with a slight purr.

Mykolas shivered and glared "You are such a filrt . I wonder if you are masochist or a sadist. Maybe both with you but I would say you are mostly a sadist. Hm interested I wonder what kinds of pain you like to inflict on your prey. The pleasure you would gain to listening to the pigs scream what beauitful music they made". He whispered seductively in Hannibal ear.

Hannibal growled playfully "I wonder what it would take to make you submit and scream for me Mykolas. What lovely tortures I could inflict on you without anyone else hearing you little screams or pleads".

Mykolas feel himself growing sexually frustrated and aroused "So very tempting Doctor...do you say those things to other patients of yours or am I some how speacial that you would suggest such delightful things?".

Hannibal gave him a sadistic smile as his eyes dilated with lust "You one of the unfortunate ones who I have set my sights on. And I am a very patient man that will stop at nothing until you beg me to devour you. You should know never to be in the same room or presence with another cannibal or are urges will stop at nothing until we devour each other. We cannibals have a taste for flesh especially that of a potential mate. I will consume every part of you and I will be your archor and I will take your control willingly and satisfy your cravings for blood and pain that you inflict upon others and yourself".

Mykolas asked smoothly "How do you know that I am a cannibal?".

Hannibal smirked "Once a flesh eater always a flesh eater. You and I are the same and we understand each other I used to believe I could change your uncle into a suitable soul mate but it seems as if I've wasted my time on him and you were my prefect match all along and I don't need to manipulate you nor change you because you're everything I've been waiting and looking for. I am very possessive and you will be mine Mykolas whether Will likes it or not. No one will be able to come between us or they'll even up served for dinner".

Mykolas laughed "I've missed a home cooked meal...Do you feed my uncle your chosen pigs that you've slaughtered?".

Hannibal nodded "Of course he is my friend and I share my meals with my friends".

Mykolas grinned "I look forward to having dinner at yours at least it is proper food that you would be serving me and not some vile creature that someone bucthered".

When the car stopped Mykolas got out of the car and wobbled as Hannibal steadied him and helped him in his home and up into his bedroom.

Mykolas grinned "That was fast I've known your for not more than two hours and I am already in your bed".

Hannibal chuckled "Indeed. What can you expect for a little minx like you. I'll be back in two minutes and I'll help you get your shirt off".

When Hannibal returned with his medic kit. Mykolas already had every except his shirt and bottom half off.

The blood had indeed seeped through his badages as his purple silk shirt was stained with blood he started opening the buttons of Mykolas shirt with skilled fingers and then started to pull it off with careful ease.

The damage was extensive and the blood was dripping all over him as his shirt was completely drenched

Hannibal eyes swiftly assessed the damage "This is more than a scratch Mykolas. If I was anyone else you would be sent striaght to hospital for treatment".

Mykolas snorted "I hate hospitals...". He muttered.

Hannibal said professionally "I'm going to have to give you morphine to fix this damage. Are you allegy or taken anything that would effect it?".

Mykolas winced "No. I use cocaine occasionally but I make it myself so it isn't dirty. The last time I used was last week".

Hannibal nodded "I used why you use it but I want you to stop and I will help you find other resources to keep yourself occupied. Also this". He touched Mykolas healing scars and cuts over his arms and wrists "It you need pain to keep your mind stable then let me inflict it on you and at least it is safer and I know your bountries. I find great pleasure in inflicting pain on others and you find pleasure and relaxation in taking pleasure. I can give you what you need it you trust me Mykolas".He whispered gently

Mykolas nodded "It will take time to trust you but I can't stop you from attaching yourself to my heart like you cannot help me from attaching to your heart. I will try to reframe from self destructing and I will cut down on the drug use for now and come to you went I need someone to take control of my body and mind".

Hannibal took the syringe and filled it with a dose of morphine and wrapped a belt around his arm and tapped his vein and stuck the needle in and pulled the morphine in and then released the belt and prepared what he was going to need to repair his damaged mate as he unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves taking off his suit.

10 minutes later Mykolas felt drowsy and Hannibal started to wipe the blood from his back with antiseptic wipes.

Mykolas bit his lip to stop himself cursing and threatening to kill Hannibal his back burned Hannibal kissed him lightly "Hush Mykolas. The Morphine can't do it's job properly because of the cocaine. I know it hurts just hold on a light more longer".

Hannibal sewed the ones that needed stitches and while he was at it he cleaned Mykolas arms and wrists up

And re bandaged Mykolas up tightly and Mykolas stood up and cringed a little at his sore back.

Hannibal eyes wandered at the budge that had appeared in Mykolas trousers and licked his lips "You have another little problem that I would be all too happy to deal with".

Mykolas looked up and slurred "What-".

Hannibal closed the space between them and cupped Mykolas arousal as he yelped in surprise and groaned as he blushed slightly.

Mykolas squirmed as Hannibal put more pressure on Mykolas hardened member "What do you want Mykolas?".

Mykolas felt out of control and pushed Hannibal on the bed and pounced on him and ripped off his clothes as he growled kissing Hannibal who growled in return accepting the challenge of dominance as their tongues wrestled.

Hannibal was able to change their postions and was on top of Mykolas and placed his own marking over Mykolas body and trailed kisses all over his body as Mykolas whimpered and whined for more.

Hannibal pulled off Mykolas trousers and slipped his boxers off and through them of the floor as he fisted Mykolas hard leaking member giving it light and fast storkes.


End file.
